Music in Motion
by ExtraCurricularActivties
Summary: A story of Drumlines, Instructors, musical prodigies, gay tendencies, and a duo of screaming fangirls. Will be rated M in the future for Yaoi/slash, and other shenanigans


**Hey, guys! This is the first story presented by ExtraCurricularActivities, and one we will certainly continue, and it will not be our last! This is a story we are writing together, and I (the one who actually IS in band), have taken the liberty to attempt to put our parts together in a more fluid motion for your viewing pleasure. Just a warning, This is going to be YAOI (Boy/boy love) and later on, this will have the rating changed from T to M (for sexy sexy time -winkwink-) So without further ado, we present to our short but sweet chapter one of Music in Motion. Review, please!**

* * *

><p><strong>Friday Nights are always a little rough... at first.<strong>

Friday nights were a bittersweet love. They were always filled with fun, friends, and excitement. When your out on the football field during halftime, performing, you get this adrenaline rush, this anticipation, this nervousness that you might mess up. But as the drum major pulls out her baton, the music starts, and the crowd cheer, Jack always replaced those nerves with determination. He performed for the crowd, even if they weren't looking at him, even if instead their eyes were on the moving band or the battery or the drum majors.

However, with all the good came the bad, and while their was fun and friends, their was also the work, the frustration, the immaturity of the people around him, and the stuffy marching uniforms. He was always sweating in them, and he was always hot. He sighed. Being section leader wasn't the easiest thing in the world.

Jack set down his mallets on top of his marimba, the keys vibrating lightly to make a soft, hollow sound as they connected with the green yarn that dressed the shaft of the sticks perfectly. His eyes examined the room, and they looked upon everyone individually. And he would never say his thoughts out loud, no... but everyone in this room were completely idiots.

John, who danced around like an idiot all the time, yelling "Beyonce, Beyonce!" and sing "I will survive" every ten seconds. Maleek cursed like a sailor all the damn time, and currently was smashing pumpkins- why there was pumpkins inside the band room was beyond human understanding. Chico (his real name was Roberto, but no one EVER called him that) never talked to anyone, and thought he was better than anyone else. He didn't like to show what he felt inside, and always acted like he could care less about what he was doing, which earned him the title 'Tsundere' by Catherine (Cathy) and Michelle (Michi). Those two girls were his best friends, and though they didn't bother him nearly as much, even now the two very straight girls were all over each other and claiming to be 'not-so-secret lovers'.

Still.. Jack wouldn't trade marching band, drumline, or 'the pit' for anything else in the world. The junior smiled to himself, content. While this year was completely different for him than any others, it had its good moments. The section leader found himself wandering over to the piano in the corner of the room, and he started playing the melodies he enjoyed the most. He found himself playing "Simple and Clean." Utada Hikaru had such a pretty voice, and Kingdom Hearts was his favorite video game in the world. Not only that, but the song itself was a love song, and Jack was a sucker for sweet, sad, lovey-dovey-feel-good stuff. He sat there, memorizing himself, and slowly his thoughts ended up in a place where they really didn't belong. Especially at the moment...

Golden brown hair, with subtle, short curls in all the right places... Gorgeous, Hazel eyes... Jack stopped playing suddenly, and shook the thought out of his head. The football game was going to start soon, so there was no way the pit's section leader could let himself think about his instructor like that...

Jack looked up, and let out a loud scream (well, it was more like a girly squeak, Jack wasn't the most manly of people) at the sight of his two best friends hovering of him as they stared in a hypnotic trance. He would never say it himself, but he was exceptionally talented at the piano (the teen was skilled at almost any instrument he knew). Jack didn't know it, but he had a way of making everyone around him feel some sort of emotion when he let his hands work beautiful music.

Michi derped somewhat, acting like her normal, silly self, and Cathy giggled, bringing a hand to her mouth to try to muffle her laughter. "Oh Jack, why are you such a girl?"

"S-shut up!" He silently cursed himself for letting his voice go even higher. Why did he have to be such a feminine guy? Everything was girly about him, not to mention he was so thin he had a slight curve of his hips. He was 5' 10", and only weighed about 115, 120 tops.

Catherine merely laughed a little more and poked her best friend in the arm. Oh how she loved that scrawny little twig.

"Jack!"

He turned around to look in the doorway. Nicole Nalupa, the five foot senior drum major who could lead a band of 100 with a baton and "The Jarvis". She had a slightly mean demeanor, but when you got to know her, she was the coolest ninja around. "Hurry up and set up. Austin's gonna be a little late, apparently." She left as quickly and silently as she came, true to her reputation.

Austin. Their nineteen year old instructor who turned a small amateur pit of six into a tight unit that could get through a performance with the best. Jack would be lying if he said he didn't find the older man attractive... But there was no way that could happen. He was a sixteen year old student who was exceptional at music, but there was no substance to him, and he was naive; and Austin was Straight. He was also a Christian, and his INSTRUCTOR. That was wrong on so many levels... He sighed, then turned around to address his section. "Hey guys, we-"

The chestnut haired boy nearly froze in irritation and surrender.

"Beyonce! Beyonce!"

Maleek. And. John.

Jack nearly had a mental face palm. This was way to much for one teen to handle. He spoke softly, and he almost sounded like he was begging, "You guys... were not even set up yet..." He sighed, helpless. He wasn't one to take charge and yell, nor was he one to lead.

He heard a throat clear, and Jack spun around to find where the sound came from. Oh God...

"SHUT UP! It's time for us to get set, NOW! Stop acting like immature brats and actually do SOMETHING, got that?"

Catherine regained her composure with a sickeningly sweet smile, and a sugar coated voice. "Thank you!" She walked over to her marimba, and began folding her cover.

Jack stared at the dark blonde, a horrified expression upon his face. He wished Austin was here more often... this was something he _really_ didn't need...

* * *

><p><strong>Were a bunch of review whores, so please, tell us what you think! I guarantee this is gonna be a long lasting story, so Review and stick with us!<strong>


End file.
